


fallen Angel

by Lexie_Unknown



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Unknown/pseuds/Lexie_Unknown
Summary: All angels have to fall at some point whether by the hands of their creator or by exile, their wings cut as they fall from the golden city the halo shattering on the way down. No being has ever lived long enough to tell the tale of how angels fall, until several eyes watch one fall with wings ripped at the seams.Dream's Halo has been ripped away from him the moment he was thrown into a onyx cell that shimmered with his faint reflection, a constant reminder of who he once was as he clawed at his flesh hoping for some form of comfort. A world he created turning against him like the ocean's tides, Dream knew the stories of how angels fall and his green eyes shimmering a dull past that's masked with regret.Or Dream is rescued from the prison with some help from the very people he least expected
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! I am going to put much effort into this and create a universe we can all enjoy, I also would love to hear feedback from you guys and what I can do to change or improve my stories.

All angels have to fall at some point whether by the hands of their creator or by exile, their wings cut as they fall from the golden city the halo shattering on the way down. No being has ever lived long enough to tell the tale of how angels fall, until several eyes watch one fall with wings ripped at the seams.

Dream's Halo has been ripped away from him the moment he was thrown into a onyx cell that shimmered with his faint reflection, a constant reminder of who he once was as he clawed at his flesh hoping for some form of comfort. A world he created turning against him like the ocean's tides, Dream knew the stories of how angels fall and his green eyes shimmering a dull past that's masked with regret.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Dream can't remember the last time he tasted fresh air or the feel the warmth of the sun, he'd been subjected to a cold and damp room that was made of dark Onyx called Obsidian. Silence and shadows were his sun and moon with a clock hanging on the wall to tell the time which seemed to have stopped at some point, the males mind would wonder through the darkest depths of his memories as he tried to remember even the slightest bit of happiness in his life. 

Of course the only thing Dream could remember were the many pairs of eyes that watched him fall to the hands of a kid in a room he had built of Blackstone as his wings were ripped from their seams, there was no blood and no injuries just an internal wound that couldn't and wouldn't ever heal no matter how much you tried to sow it back together. A mask of porcelain and glass laying shattered in pieces on the cold Obsidian a forever reminder of what controlled him, now Dream is left with the guilt and regret that forced it's way into his heart and tinting it red. 

Sitting in the corner of his cell Dream stared up at the purple roof that shifted faintly with the light glow of the boiling fire that lit up the room, a wall of orange and yellow that reminded the male of liquid gold that burned at a thousand degrees. Books sat in a chest blank and unwritten as if taunting Dream to write about his sins and the damage he caused to which he took a quill and dipped it in the ink that rested on a lectern, instead of a letter Dream wrote down something else a story of how angels fall from the golden city as the halo shatters upon impact. 

Beneath the ground,  
if you look to see,  
You may find the fallen ones that cannot be free.  
They live in chains, locked up tight,  
Their broken wings will not hold their flight.  
Fallen deep beyond our reach, They would not listen,  
God could not teach,

That the path they took would lead to death,  
An end of beauty and start of breath.  
So now they live amongst this place,  
Trying hard not to show their face.  
They hide away beneath their safe disguise,  
For shame is painted so black in their eyes.  
-Scarlet X Stone 

Silence took over Dream's mind as he closed the leather book and placed it next to him the quill discarded in the swirling storm of black ink that sat idle on the lectern, he would need to ask Sam for some more ink since all he had was enough for two pages. Darkness crowded the males vision as he forced his emerald orbs open but his attempts were nothing but futile, Dream slowly fell into the hand of sleep who lulled him gently singing an unheard melody.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! I am going to put much effort into this and create a universe we can all enjoy, I also would love to hear feedback from you guys and what I can do to change or improve my stories.


End file.
